Eating Traits
by Airgid-chead
Summary: Seimei's eating habits have changed over years. But of course, his personality will always remain the same...


How could I not celebrate my favourite character's birthday? Seimei would have my head if I forgot about him XD

Disclaimer: I do not own _Loveless_.

...

**Eating Traits**

...

Ten-year-old Ritsuka in a company of his classmates ran out of a classroom as soon as a bell rang. Laughing, teasingly pushing each other and bragging about their weekend plans, young students swiftly found themselves on a school playground.

- My father's taking me fishing tomorrow – a tall boy lifted his chin up – He says I'm old enough for that – all his friends sent him admiring looks.

- I'm going to my aunt in Yokohama – popped in another – And she said she's going to prepare my favourite fruit cake.

- I'm spending the whole weekend with my brother – Ritsuka straightened up – He'll take me out for dinner and let me spend the night in his room and I'll stay up as long as I want to!

- Your brother's boring – one of his friends commented – He always comes for you after classes finish and has never done anything cool. He looks like a total nerd.

Ritsuka's ears flattened:

- Seimei's great! He's the best brother ever! – his face was hot – At least he doesn't have trouble at school like your brother!

- At least my brother takes me out swimming or cycling – the other replied mockingly – Your great Seimei only reads and plays computer games. Nerd.

Ritsuka was ready to argue when a well-known voice called:

- Ritsuka! Are you coming? – Seimei was waving at his little brother, smiling broadly.

- Sure! – the boy stuck his tongue at his classmates and ran to his sibling.

- Have you had a good day? – Seimei ruffled his brother's silky hair.

- Yes, I've got a B- from my Maths test! – Ritsuka answered proudly, fishing a note from his backpack – The teacher said I'm getting better!

- That's nice – Seimei smiled – How are we going to celebrate your success?

- Let's go to a McDonald's – Ritsuka had been planning in since the Maths class had ended – I want a big hamburger!

Seimei repressed an urge to gag and proposed instead:

- Why don't we buy the ingredients and make hamburgers at home? It'll be much cleaner this way.

Ritsuka's face fell:

- But Seimei – he pouted – It's cooler to eat out…

- Nonsense – the older Aoyagi winked – I'm going to be a chief and you'll be my most important client – Ritsuka didn't seem convinced – And I'm going to serve you chocolate ice-cream afterwards.

- Seimei! You're the best! – the boy threw himself on his brother, hugging him tightly.

They quickly ran home as heavy violet-grey clouds began to appear on the sky.

...

_Six months later..._

- It tastes disgusting – Seimei pushed his plate away with a deep revulsion.

His fighter, Agatsuma Soubi, instantly picked it up, inspecting closely:

- I'm sorry, Seimei – he apologised in a smooth baritone – I'll make you something else.

Aoyagi folded his arms behind his head and regarded the blonde coolly:

- You'd better. Don't disappoint me this time.

Soubi quickly went to a kitchen, threw the newly-prepared meal to a bin and took out ingredients he needed for another dish. This time, he was going to serve Seimei sushi with shrimps as the one with tuna had been deemed inedible.

When he returned, his Sacrifice was reading a book, his feet on some canvas Soubi had been working on earlier. He'd have to start again but it hardly mattered. He only hoped Seimei would be happy with his dinner.

- Enjoy your meal, Master – he kneeled down, putting a plate in front of Seimei.

The teenager eyed the meal with an indifferent expression, then returned to his book. Soubi remained unmoving, though inwardly, he was a bundle of nerves. Was his Sacrifice going to like it? Would he even take a bite or had Soubi displeased him so much he'd be forbidden the reward of Seimei sparing his attempts some of his valuable attention?

Finally, the cat-eared boy put the book down and reached for the plate. Soubi followed his every move with apprehension, seeking any sign of irritation. Apparently, the meal was passable as the sacrifice selected a piece and lifted it to his mouth. Soubi lost himself in a bliss of watching his Master's beautiful lips closing around sushi, of seeing his wonderfully shaped jaw gnawing systematically at it.

Suddenly, the teenager spun around and slapped his fighter hard:

- Never watch me when I eat – he spat, eyes narrowing – You're tainting the food with your sole present.

Soubi whimpered in apology, ducking his head so his long hair was obscuring his vision. Seimei was right to discipline him, he had forgotten the most important rule.

He understood that, but his blue eyes were weeping.

...

_Six years later... _

Seimei was looking around with an uncomfortable feeling spreading in his gut, already regretting ever letting his fighter drag him there. He was standing in the middle of the Jamaa el Fna square, the busiest market place in Marrakesh and the world probably, at least that was what he was beginning to be surer and surer about with each passing minute. He was surrounded by a colourful crowd of rowdy sellers loudly recommending their articles, wide-eyed tourists idly wandering around the stalls and inspecting every single item, mysterious storytellers passing their tales to whoever was willing and not really willing to listen, young dancing boys, skinny, tanned snake-charmers playing their melodious flutes and suspicious-looking magicians performing their little tricks.

Seimei jumped up when a hand covered his eyes, but relaxed when he recognised the soft, pale palm.

- Open your mouth – he heard a husky voice – You're doing it wrong, mi Amado.

- What? – he demanded frustrated when the hand didn't disappear.

Nisei laughed melodiously:

- It's wrong to start perceiving this land with your sight solely, at least at the beginning. You have to *feel* it before you see it…

Seimei sighed heavily, but let him carry on:

- Escucha… - Nisei's voice grew quieter – Can you hear the music? – he started moving his hips to a vibe the entertainers were dancing to, steering Seimei to do the same – The erotic rhythms of the sensuous East, one that call you to the shadows of red buildings after a long journey through a wild desert, promising pleasure and deserved rest…

Seimei suspected the fighter was casting a spell on him, but let himself close his eyes and followed the melody Nisei was referring to.

- The shouts of the merchants, from whom everyone has the best merchandise in the whole world, bragging, calling, seducing… Can you smell their rich perfumes? Rare oils men have been seeking since their first arrival to this land… Spicy, sweet, tantalising, overcoming your senses… Can you see in your mind the luxurious chambers of the ancient palaces, where smooth-skinned catamites are waiting for their royal masters? – Nisei brought Seimei's hand under his shirt, making him trace circular patterns on his hairless abdomen – The air sweetly heavy with exotic aromas, plush cushions and carpets, golden jewellery with priceless gems shining on tanned, golden bodies… Silky, scented hair caressing tired faces… - Nisei's long strands touched Seimei's neck. Aoyagi shivered.

- Open your mouth, my Master – Nisei purred, rubbing his hips against Seimei, never halting in his tantalising dance.

Seimei complied, overwhelmed by the smells and sounds that suddenly began to appear in harmony with the hot air and the bright sun. Something juicy and spicy landed on his tongue.

He shook, trying to spit it out, when soft lips pressed onto his. He swallowed, moaning. Then, the lips pulled away, so he finally opened his eyes.

Nisei was smiling gently at him, clad in Arabian-like trousers with turquoise and coral pattern on them, short shirt showing off his navel and a long, silk scarf embroidered with a golden thread. His thin wrists were decorated with heavy, gold bracelets laid in with turquoises and ivory. In his hands, he was clutching some kind of a snack consisting of a roll, meat, vegetables and spicy sauce. It had obviously been purchased at one of the stalls but surprisingly, didn't taste half bad.

- Come, my Lord Master, I'll show you something – Nisei grabbed his hand, leading him through the crowd.

- What may it be? – Seimei sounded a little stern, but didn't protest at being dragged one more time.

Nisei only smiled mysteriously.

They came to a halt in front of a small, modest stall. The seller looked up at them, nodding to himself. Nisei quickly asked something in French, causing the man to mumble, then explained, gesticulating passionately. The man nodded again and bent down to take a blue bottle from underneath the stall.

Nisei beamed, carefully reaching for the object and held it out for Seimei to see.

- What is that? – the sacrifice observed how golden rays of sun swirled in the bottle.

- Rose oil – the fighter provided – I've just bought it.

- Isn't it expensive? – Seimei arched an eyebrow, remembering an article he'd read.

- Maybe – Nisei shrugged, grinning – Aren't you worth that and much more?

As an answer, Seimei captured his fighter's lips in a kiss, making him blush furiously and causing the seller to snicker. When he released the smaller male, the merchant walked up to them and handed Nisei a small bottle, winking and whispering something. The fighter blushed even more.

- What did he tell you? – Seimei inquired when they were walking away.

- He gave me some scented oil – the fighter mumbled, tugging at his scarf – He thought my "Master" may appreciate it tonight…

Seimei laughed aloud, ruffling the fighter's coppery shaded hair:

- Well, isn't it true catamites should be enjoyed thoroughly? – he teased and Nisei stuttered something intelligible – I'll try it out tonight, I guess.

They took several more steps with Nisei blushing and mumbling about how slavery was no longer legal and how he didn't look like a pleasure slave at all, and with Seimei teasing him mercilessly.

- I don't think you're eating it anymore, slave – chuckling, the sacrifice took a snack from Nisei's hands, stunning the fighter.

The sun in Marrakesh was golden that day.

...


End file.
